


I Don't Get Jealous

by Krit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Crack, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Humor, Jealousy Kink, Laughter During Sex, Light BDSM, Light-Hearted, M/M, Manhandling, Possessive Behavior, Silly and Steamy, Slight Choking, light Knife Play, light slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Magnus doesn't get jealous. He knows that Alec would never stray. But it would be fun to pretend to have to put him back in his place...Lorenzo gets jealous. Even though he knows Andrew is loyal. And wouldn't it be fun to remind him who he belongs to?
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 193





	I Don't Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).



> This is what happens when you give me prompts for things I was already planning on writing, at 5am.

“I’ll be late tonight, I have a meeting with Andy. We’re going over new protocol ideas.”

“Oh?” Magnus’ voice raised an octave as his eyebrows shot up. “You’re staying late at the office with _Andy_? I see.” He sniffled a little, dramatically. “Is there something I should know?”

“Huh? No? Andy just thinks we can tighten security. Which... Angel, I hope so. I’m proud of the institute and everyone in it, but the place is practically a bus station.”

“ _Andy_.” Magnus grumbled. “When did he become _Andy_?”

Alec stared at him with incredulous confusion. “Don’t Tell me you’re still jealous?” He scoffed. They had talked about this. Magnus has never even been truly worried in the first place. He was just feeling vulnerable at the time and lashing out.

“Well.” Magnus sniffed, turning his head away, looking up. “I know you have a thing for _blondes_.” He kept his face turned, but glanced at Alec out of the corner of his eye, a small smirk curling at the corner of his mouth.

Oooh. Alec caught onto the game and gave a wicked grin. “Like I said.” He responded darkly. “I’ll be late. You probably shouldn’t wait up.”

Magnus’ eyes hardened, his smirk growing as he walked over to Alec and grabbed him by the tie, pulling him close. “Don’t forget who you belong to, Alexander.” He growled.

“Maybe you should remind me? After all... he _is_ very pretty.” Alec laughed into the rough kiss Magnus gave him.

~*~

When Alec crawled into bed that night- after deliberately drawing out his meeting, and inviting Andrew to have a few drinks with him in his office- Alec was grabbed and pulled back against his husband’s chest.

“And what sort of hour do you call this?” He hissed in the dark.

“I told you I would be late.” Alec said, carelessly, trying to twist out of Magnus’ grip.

Magnus moved and pushed Alec down on his back, straddling his hips.

“You come crawling home in the middle of the night. Hair a mess. Whiskey on your breath.” He leaned down and grabbed Alec’s jaw, kissing him harshly. “Did you have a nice meeting with your little blonde tramp?”

“Very nice.” Alec grinned, slyly. “Andy’s quick on his feet... and his knees.”

The hand on Alec’s jaw moved down to his throat, pinning him down to the bed. “Am I not satisfying you enough, Alexander? Is that the problem? I’m not taking good enough care of you, so you forget your place, and start sniffing around your underlings like a dog? Well, don’t worry, darling. Daddy’s going to take such good care of you, you’ll forget all about Allen.”

“Andy.” Alec corrected snidely, his smirk disappearing as Magnus’ palm left his throat and cracked across his face. A moan tore out of him and his hips jerked up, grinding his hardening cock against Magnus’ ass.

“Or is it just that you want to be put in your place?” Magnus purred, stroking Alec’s newly pink cheek.

“Don’t you wanna put me there?” He asked breathily, actually batting his eyes at him.

Magnus almost laughed, but instead, kissed him passionately, rolling his hips, shifting to press their cocks together. Alec moaned and rocked up.

“You want me to fuck you, baby?”

Alec whined and nodded.

Magnus lifted up and off of him, flopping back against the pillows. “Then you’re going to have to work for it.”

Alec let out a confused frustrated noise and sat up, turning to look at him. “But- what?” He gasped, lust drunk.

“You think you can just get what you want without earning it? You were a very bad boy today. And you’re going to make up for it by fucking yourself on my cock.” He growled, stroking himself as his eyes turned gold. Alec whimpered and nodded, straddling Magnus’ hips as he grabbed the lube from the bed table. He braced one hand on Magnus’ chest as he stretched himself, his eyes fluttering shut. Magnus smacked his thigh. “Look at me.” He demanded. Alec opened his eyes and couldn’t stop the grin spreading over his face. He loved Magnus’ ‘Harsh Dom’ mode. Deciding he was ready enough, Alec positioned himself and sank down onto Magnus’ cock with a low groan. Magnus stroked his thigh with one hand and cupped his cheek with the other. “That’s it baby. Show me you remember who you belong to. That you don’t want anybody else.”

“Only you, daddy.” Alec moaned, rolling his hips. It didn’t take long for both of them to reach the edge, worked up and frantic, Magnus’ hips snapping up as Alec dropped down.

Afterwards, they collapsed onto the bed, and Alec was overcome with with uncontrollable giggles. “You’re fucking ridiculous, you know that?” He gasped, cuddling up to his husband, laying his head on his chest. Magnus laughed.

“Too much? We didn’t really talk any of that out beforehand.”

“Nah. The scenario was the only thing that was anything new. And I would’ve told you if it was too weird or uncomfortable. I actually enjoyed it more than I thought I would.”

“I’m glad. We’ll have to play with this one more often.”

“Agreed.”

“….. Do you think he’d play along with it?”

A wicked, conspiritorial grin spread over Alec’s face. “Only one way to find out.”

~*~

“Alexander, are you ready- Oh.” Magnus forced the smile off his face as he saw Andrew sitting on the couch with Alec in his office, the two of them having a drink. “I didn’t realize you were....” He raised an eyebrow. “ _In a meeting_ ” he finished pointedly.

Andrew looked at him in confusion, not understanding his tone. He and Magnus had become quite friendly.

“Oh, so sorry dear, I hadn’t realized how late it got. _You know how I get_.” He placed his free hand on Andrew’s arm as he smirked at his husband.

Andrew’s confusion grew. He looked down at the hand on his arm. “Um.” He looked up at Alec. “Um?” He looked at Magnus. “Um?!”

The two of them began to laugh and Alec shook his head. “I’m sorry Andy. It’s an inside joke. We shouldn’t have pulled you into it, I’m sorry.” Alec took his hand away, still chuckling.

“Wait...” Andrew squinted at home for a moment. “Is this about how he got jealous when he met me?”

“Oh!” Magnus gasped, voice full of obviously put upon over dramatic affront. “He told you about that as well, did he?!”

Andrew’s eyes lit up as a grin took over his face. “Weeeeelllllll.” He drawled excessively. “He tells me everything. I mean...” He shifted a little where he sat, pressing his knee slightly against Alec’s. “We are such _good friends_ , after all.”

Magnus’ eyes widened, and he almost let out a delighted laugh before he caught himself. “Well.” He snapped, forcing a scowl on his face. “I suppose I’ll just wait back at home, shall I?”

“Yes, you probably should.” Alec said with an air of indifference. “I’ll be home later. Eventually.” He put his hand back on Andrew’s arm. “Close the door on your way out, won’t you, dear?”

Magnus scoffed in shock and left the office, bursting into uncontrollable laughter as soon as the door was shut. Oh, Alec was gonna _get it_ when he got home.

~*~

Magnus heard the front door open and gleefully kept out of his seat, tossing his book aside. “Alexander!” He called putting in a harsh tone. “Get in here!”

Alec hurried into the living room, trying not to look so excited. “Yes?” He asked casually.

“Did you think you were going to just get away with your behavior today?”

“Yes?” Alec couldn’t stop his smile, and Magnus fought to keep his off his face.

Magnus sat on the couch. “Come here. Pants down.”

“Are you gonna spank me, daddy?” Alec asked playfully, already moving to follow his orders.

“You’re damn right I am.” Magnus growled. He didn’t wait for Alec to bend over on his own, and instead, grabbed his arm and pulled him over his lap himself. “Let’s see you trying to sweet talk that hussy when you can’t even sit down.”

“ _Hussy_?” Alec snorted quietly. Magnus swatted his ass lightly.

“Shut up, I was trying something.”

“It didn’t work.” Alec tried to stifle his laughter.

“I know! Now shush. Do you want to get spanked or not?”

“Yes please!”

~*~

Lorenzo strolled into the Ops Center of the NY Institute with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step. He planned to surprise his boyfriend with a dinner date in Italy. When he found Andrew, however, he saw him leaning over Alec’s shoulder, hand on the man’s back as they looked over schematics. There didn’t seem to be a need for such... proximity and contact. And judging from the dark look and measured breathing from Magnus, standing nearby, the other warlock didn’t seem to think so either. He asked some question about tactics in a tense clipped tone, and Alec turned his head to confer with Andrew, their faces inches from each other. Lorenzo felt anger rise in him. And a creeping urge to pull Andrew away from Alec and bend him over one of the tables right here. To fuck him in front of everyone to remind them all just who his little cherub belonged to.

But he was a gentleman. And certainly not a slave to his demonic impulses. So he swallowed it down and cleared his throat, stepping closer. “I hope I’m not interrupting you.”

Andrew’s face lit up as he saw his boyfriend. “Lorenzo!” He exclaimed, pushing away from Alec as though he didn’t even know him, in favor of running over to Lorenzo and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I didn’t expect to see you today!” He said, sounding overjoyed before pressing a sweet kiss to Lorenzo’s lips. Lorenzo pulled away, confused. Andrew mirrored his confusion. “What’s wrong, honey?” He asked softly.

“You tell me.” Lorenzo bristled. “I’ve never seen you and Mister Lightwood- _Bane_ so... comfortable. I knew you were good friends, but... I didn’t realize you were so _close_.”

Andrew’s eyes widened as his hand flew to his own mouth. “Oh no!” He cried out. “That looked bad! I didn’t tell you about the game, and that looked really bad.”

“In all fairness, Andy,” Magnus chimed in, choking back laughter. “The whole _point_ of the game is that it looks bad. Why didn’t you tell him?”

“Because there was nothing to tell! It’s completely innocent on my end and totally private and personal on your end.”

Lorenzo watched the exchange, only becoming more confused.

“I’m sorry Lorenzo.” Alec chuckled. We should’ve told Andy that we didn’t mind you knowing about our...”

“Game?” Lorenzo asked. “What game? What’s going on?”

Andrew sighed and buried his face in his hands. “When all three of us are in a room together, I pretend to flirt with Alec, he pretends to flirt back, we imply there’s something sordid going on- there’s not!-, and then later, the two of them...” He waved a flailing hand behind himself in their direction. “Sort it out.” He concluded. “Privately. At home.”

“Or in my office.” Alec added, grinning.

Lorenzo blinked at them all, wide eyed, as he began to laugh. “Are you serious?” He laughed harder and pressed a firm kiss to Andrew’s cheek. “Do you have any idea-!” His smile turned lecherous as he grabbed Andrew’s hips tightly, pulling him close again. “I was about to _sort things out_ with you right here.” He growled, savoring the dark red flush that stained Andrew’s face as he caught his meaning.

“Oh!” He gasped before smiling coyly. “But honey, you don’t have a problem with how close Alec and I are, do you? He is my boss after all.”

Lorenzo growled low in his throat and kissed his boyfriend roughly. “Excuse us, gentlemen.” He said primly, not looking away from Andrew’s lust filled eyes. “I have to take my little soldier home, and remind him exactly what the chain of command is.”

He opened a portal and manhandled Andrew through it, the laughter of their friends fading behind them.

~*~

Lorenzo let go of Andrew’s arm and grabbed the front of his shirt, slamming him back against the nearest wall, biting at his lips and thrusting his tongue into his mouth. “Mine.” He snarled, as his nipped kisses along his jaw.

“Prove it.” Andrew gasped, bucking his hips. “I belong to a lot of people. Alec. The Clave. Raziel.”

Lorenzo’s hand curled around his throat as he nuzzled his face. “Alec can have you when I let him. The Clave is lucky I let them _pretend_ to have any control over you. And the _great and powerful Angel Raziel_ ,” he sneered. “Has claimed to nothing but your blood. Your heart, mind, soul, and _body_ ,” he rolled his hips, grinding their cocks together. “Belong to _me_!” He tightened his grip slightly. “Do you understand, cherub? You’re mine. I caught you. I own you.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Andrew’s gasping mouth, feeling his cock twitch against his own. “My little pet angel. Do you understand?”

“Show me.” Andrew moaned, staring into his eyes. “Claim me. _Take_ me. I’m yours? _Make me_ yours!” He licked his lips, smirking. “Or are you all talk? Maybe I should go back to Mister _Lightwood-Bane_?” His voice broke off into a triumphant moan as Lorenzo snarled, and kissed him again. His lover’s hands moved to the collar of his tshirt, ripping it open, and shoving the offending fabric off his shoulders. Andrew keened into his mouth, hips jerking before Lorenzo grabbed them, and slammed them back against the wall. They were ripped open, the button flying off, and shoved down, Andrew kicking them off. The elastic wouldn’t be easy to tear, so Lorenzo waved his hand, producing a small silver and gold dagger. Andrew whimpered as he felt the top of it ghost along his skin, slipping between his body and his remaining clothing. The underwear was cut away, and he panted against Lorenzo’s mouth.

“And you.” He moaned, grabbing at Lorenzo’s shirt. His wrists were caught in Lorenzo’s free hand.

“You’re not in charge here.” He reminded him, darkly. Gripping his wrists tightly, he dragged him over to the bed, throwing him down, face first, bent over the side of it. Andrew moaned deeply and gripped the soft silk duvet. He shivered as Lorenzo ran the point of the knife down the center of his spine. Not hard enough to cut, but just hard enough to scratch. He pressed close against him, his still clothed cock, hard and grinding into the crack of his ass.

“Please.” Andrew wined into the blanket, trying time push his ass back against him. Lorenzo’s fingers tangled into his curls and yanked his head back.

“What was that, pet?” He asked sweetly, sliding the flat of the blade against the side of Andrew’s neck, relishing in the full body shiver it caused.

“Please, Lorenzo-“ He broke of with a gasp and a choked moan as Lorenzo pressed the knife up under his jaw.

“ _Who_ am I, pet?” He asked, a little harsher.

“ _Master!_ ” Andrew moaned, licking his lips. “Master, please! Don’t you wanna fuck me? You know how good I feel, wrapped right and hot around your cock. Don’t you want to claim me? I’m sure Magnus would be happy to, if you don’t.” He hissed as the sharp tug on his hair, and smiled wickedly. “Alec is always telling me how hard Magnus fucks him. How good he hurts him. How he uses him up and reminds him just who he belongs to.”

The knife was tossed aside on the bed and two slick fingers pushed into him. “You think they could take care of you like I can?” Lorenzo growled into his ear. “You think Magnus can fuck you like I can? You think Alec can control you like I can?” He added another finger, stretching him roughly, thrusting hard against his prostate, turning him into a writhing, moaning, mess. His little debauched cherub.

“No!” Andrew whined. “They can’t. No one can. I need you. Only you. I’m yours. Please fuck me, Master!” He couldn’t get leverage to move, his leaking cock pressed against the silk bedding as Lorenzo gave him too much and not enough.

Lorenzo bit wet kisses into Andrew’s shoulders as he replaced his fingers with his cock. The zipper of his pants act scratching against Andrew’s as as he thrust into him. “Mine.” Lorenzo growled into Andrew’s ear. “All mine. My angel. My pet.”

Andrew moaned and turned his head to kiss him, releasing his death grip on the blanket to release Lorenzo’s hair from that infernal ponytail, and tangle his fingers in the soft strands as he licked into his mouth. “Yours.” He confirmed, sucking at his lips. “I’m yours.”

The angle made the kiss messy. The force of Lorenzo’s thrusts pushing him harder into the bed, his cock rubbing and sliding against the blanket, the soft silk caressing his wet delicate skin. Lorenzo’s control over his glamour flickered and gave out, and Andrew moaned at the feel of the smooth scales on his hands against his skin.

Lorenzo loved when Andrew was like this. Desperate and needy. Moaning and whimpering like a cat in heat. Clawing at the sheets and begging for more. And more was just what Lorenzo wanted to give him. One hand squeezing bruises into Andrew’s hip, and the other snug around his throat, Lorenzo fucked him into the mattress. From the sound Andrew made as he came, anyone would’ve thought he was dying. The abandon of it and the way he clenched around his cock had Lorenzo careening over the edge. He sank his teeth into the back of Andrew’s neck and buried himself as deep he could as he came hard enough to see stars.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Lorenzo still inside him. Not even really kissing any more, just sort of nuzzling each other’s faces.

“I love you.” Andrew whispered.

“And I love you.” Lorenzo responded, kissing his nose, causing Andrew to giggle. “Even if you are a naughty little cherub.”

“I’m _your_ naughty little cherub.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
